Wall structures used for guard rails of stairs, guide rails for discriminating between a roadway and a footway, and fences for representing boundaries of land generally have posts that are vertically positioned at a distance and blocking members between the posts. Especially, lattices made by linear members, for example, bars and pipes, etc. are usually used.
Recently, many of self-governing bodies use wall structures which are designed to present a fine sight or to represent symbols of the bodies. Accordingly, there are continuous efforts to provide a variety of designs onto the wall structures. In addition, one must consider a functionality and an utility as well as a sense of beauty.
Guide rails of prior art generally includes vertical pipes anchored to the ground by anchor bolts, transverse pipes, and elongated pipes spanning between the vertical pipes and the transverse pipes. The pipes are connected, for example, by welding methods to construct the guide rails. In that case, the pipes are cut in a predetermined length and a predetermined cutting angle and then welded each other. This is a time-consuming work and limits the design of the guide rails. The inventor of the present invention had developed a improved pipe thread for guide rail to address the problems, which is pending as a Korean Patent Application no. 10-2004-0079751.
A front view of the guide rail 100 according to above Korean Patent Application is shown in FIG. 1. In the drawings, pipes P are connected radially to the Connectors 1. One end of the pipe is connected to the connector 1 and the other end is connected to a frame, for example, a post. The present invention is to improve the connector 1 shown FIG. 1.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a improved connector for linear members of wall structure, which makes it possible to connect the linear members and then construct wall structures, such as guard rails, fences and guide rails, etc. in a simple manner. Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and slim connector for linear members.